


just you wait...

by queencerseitargaryen



Series: in the wrong place, in the wrong time [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone has different names, M/M, Reincarnation, This is fluff that came to me while i was lying in bed, This is probs confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencerseitargaryen/pseuds/queencerseitargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>when a soul meets it's match, you will remember your past</i>
</p><p>-</p><p>Xander had become convinced be was a new soul. History claims he should have found his soulmate and yet here he was, clueless.</p><p>-</p><p>Juan had only wanted one thing: to leave South Carolina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just you wait...

**Author's Note:**

> If this AU doesn't make sense I'm sorry. Pretty much everyone is a reincarnation of someone unless you are a 'new soul' then you decide your legacy. 
> 
> No one remembers their past life until they meet their soulmate. 
> 
> Soulmates can be anyone eg platonic soulmates.
> 
> Also everyone has different names but I tried to make them clear enough???

It was hard getting Xander Javier to shut up. Yet his friends still managed. They always managed when then talked about their awakenings.

When you meet your soulmate, you awaken. You find out your past life, your past name and the memories become cohesive with your own. As if you have lived the life your very self. Some argue you have lived that past life, some argue that it is simply just a passing soul when you were born. We are all reincarnates, rarely there are new souls born, to replace the ones that have become too broken from their past lives. 

Xander Javier was beginning to think he was a new soul. No direction in his life, it was his to command. All of his friends had found their soulmates and thus found their past lives. Some had it easier than others though, around him Xander had people awakened since birth, but also someone who had crossed an ocean and traveled the country before awakening. 

Some people even got multiple soulmates and that could become hell according to Abbie Skylar. You are fully awake of your need to awaken, you know you have met a soulmate, but you have to wait and wait and wait for the next one to come along. That could take years and for Abbie and Megan Skylar, it had.

Abbie had been four years old when her sister Megan had been born, and even at her young age she knew they weren't just sisters. Abbie was protective of Megan, but too fierce and too stubborn to just be looking out for her. It took their father eight years to find their missing piece. The Skylar's had constantly had foster children, in and out they came. Their own children the only constants in their lives, but eight years later Bethany had joined their household and then the revelation came at dinner that evening for both Abbie and Megan. 

No wonder they were so fiercely protective and loving. They found out they were Angelica, Elizabeth and Margarita Schuyler. It was rare to have two soulmates, but it was even rarer to have them be your sisters. That night before dinner had even ended Phil Skylar had signed Bethany's adoption papers. He didn't need to foster another child to make his daughters happy, he had found the last piece to their happiness. 

Xander had heard you are drawn to people from your past that during all your lives you are drawn to the same souls. Friends aren't just friends for high school, you have friends for centuries. So how did Xander, a new soul end up hanging out with a bunch of Revolutionary War heroes? How had his adoptive father been the reincarnation of America's first President? His best friend Elizabeth Schuyler and his intellectual match Angelica Schuyler? 

Xander wouldn't often admit he was wrong, but surely he was missing something here?

He had surveyed the life around him. He couldn't be a new soul, could he? He had examined this history so carefully and according to his connections there were only two souls his Revolutionary Crew were missing. _Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens._

With a name like Xander he had to be Alexander didn't he? Their lives matched up pretty closely, but if he was Alexander he would have been awoken by Bethany Skylar almost 2 years ago surely? After all Alexander and Elizabeth Hamilton where a pair of perfect souls? 

According to his textbooks, the Revolutionary Heroes had all been new souls at the time. That is what made them heroes, the fact their soul was not tying them down to alliances they weren't able to keep. So was it possible Alexander Hamilton had made soulmates with another before Elizabeth Schuyler and this was the person Xander needed to awaken himself.

* * *

Juan Laurtentis was an outcast. Even if he wasn't a new soul, it was pretty clear that his awakening wouldn't be found in South Carolina. There had always been something ominous to Juan about the place he grew up in. A small shudder would pass over him when ever he was reminded about where he was. 

That's why he was leaving for New York City. Leaving and never coming back here ever again, he was going to make his soulmate in NYC and finally make a life someone will be happy to relive in a few centuries time. His boxes were packed and his car was loaded and his family (despite their lack of care for the isolated Latino member of the family) had already turned their backs to enter their grand house in this gated community Juan never wanted to enter again. 

College was going to be good, he would finally discover who to be and what legacy to leave his successors. Juan had always felt like a lost jigsaw piece and he was finally going to find the rest of his jigsaw, in the ragtag group of unwanted new souls he looked desperately forward to meeting. 

***

Juan had only just passed the South Carolina state border when he finally let himself breath. He already felt like he held more freedom in his hands. He could only imagine what it would be like to finally reach New York and in an attempt to reach it quicker he drove past the speed limit because for once his father didn't lurk at his side. 

* * *

Xander held the key to his future in his hand. Room 1776, Columbia College, New York City. He wanted to walk in there and see his soulmate waiting for him. Eventually. Xander wanted more than anything to meet them before the work began, because after that Xander wouldn't care about anything but his work. 

Sadly there was no one in his room when he got there, a note from one Eron Burns, his new roommate saying that he had gone to get groceries. Xander sighed and pulled his hair into a bun, he was going to have to unpack alone and he was really hoping that he would have someone to help with his computer up the stairs. 

***

Xander had been merrily carting boxes up and down the stairs and introducing himself to anyone and everyone for 2 hour when the feeling struck him. He dropped his box and looked around, there was only one other boy, staring him dead in the eyes. That boy was the most beautiful person he had looked at (even more so than Bethany). Xander had so many words to say as usual, but he couldn't find the breath to get them out of his mouth. 

Then he fainted, almost tumbling down the stairs. He couldn't care though, it all come back in his sleep. The letters they had sent. Oh those letters, no wonder Xander loved to write. However hard he rifled through the memories, the name of that boy escaped him. His own name had came to him immediately though. _Alexander Hamilton_

* * *

Juan had just arrived and hadn't even made it too his room before he was looking for people to say hello too. However he hadn't been successful yet. He heard heavy breathing and signing coming from the top of the stairs and went to turn to go and help the small man who was clearly struggling with a box half the size of his body. 

He couldn't even look him the eye for one second before he grabbed hold of stranger walking by. A stranger who knew what was happening and held Juan on his two feet, but then Juan's soulmate fell. Too close to the stairs for his liking and he ran before he even had a chance to remember anything. Now they had a crowd though, it wasn't often that awakenings where this dramatic, this public. 

Juan needed to run faster, but he couldn't. He felt he was taking too long to get to him, his soulmate. His everything, even though he couldn't remember the damn man's name yet. Juan hadn't been as slow as he thought though, because suddenly he was staring down at a handsome, small man he had scooped into his arm and the man was starting to flutter his eye lids open. Then the feeling hit Juan again and he remembered. 

"Alexander" he breathed, his volume barely audible. Juan kept staring though. Alexander Hamilton, the man on the $10 bill was his soulmate. How come? 

"My dearest Laurens?" Alexander looked up at Juan, but at his lips and not his eyes. 

"Yes, I believe my name is John though. God I missed you without knowing it Alexander." 

"I love you." Alexander mumbled and closed his eyes again. They always said awakenings were tiring, even if he had never felt more awake in his John's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you read this before through editing. I wrote this at 1am in the morning when the idea struck me, and just wanted to upload this before I forgot about this idea and left it sitting on my phone forever. 
> 
> Also, I'm going to possibly write more in this AU, I'm really interested by The Schuyler Sisters now.
> 
> Tumblr is <http://kingroanofazgeda.co.vu/>


End file.
